


plus one

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Deeprealms, Pregnancy, Surprises, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Leo finds himself caught off guard with the news of a surprise, but he and Takumi find a way to go along with the fact they're unexpectedly having a baby.





	plus one

When Leo had first gotten sick, he told himself it was nothing more than a stomach virus lingering around and got back to his work.  Although he didn't know of anyone else in the army having a problem with such, but it seemed like the only reasonable explanation, so the blond let his mind believe it and kept at his normal routines.

 

Leo had believed his illness would get better over time, but he proved to be wrong one night he laid in bed to rest with his husband.  "Is everything okay, Leo?"  Came the soft question from Takumi at his side, eyes closed and breathing out a heavy sigh, feeling gentle fingers comb through his short hair and shift in the bed beside him to tug the blond back into his arms.

 

"I'll be alright.  I'm just not feeling well."  Leo murmured, taking slow breaths and hoping to calm himself enough to drift off into a peaceful sleep, knowing his husband was concerned more than he should have been.  Takumi noticed that the blond wasn't wearing his usual attire, the Nohrian leaving his bandages for binding his chest draped over the edge of the bed, dressed in a simple shirt he had borrowed from the Hoshidan's wardrobe.

 

"You've been saying that for the past few weeks.  I'd really feel better if you would see a healer."  Takumi suggested, earning a small wave of his hand in response, reaching out to intertwine their fingers and leave small butterfly kisses against the blond's cheek.  "Sakura is available to check you over tomorrow after helping out some of the troops.  Please?  For me."

 

Leo turned in his husband's arms, glancing up into pleading brown eyes and pursing his lips in wordless protest.  "Alright.  For you."  He murmured, giving in to the Hoshidan's pout and concern with his own curiousity.  Takumi found it a bit odd that Leo didn't have his usual flare and clothing, although knowing he was more comfortable in his body with the other prince.  Giving Leo a gentle kiss on the head, he soothed the blond to sleep, gently petting his back and giving a small kiss to the forehead as thanks.

 

"That's my sweet boy."

 

"Just be quiet, Takumi."

 

* * *

 

 

"I, uhm..  You're pregnant." 

 

Those words had stunned Leo into silence, brown eyes blinking slowly as his hands gently touched his stomach, feeling the small swell of growing life inside of him with growing doubt and excitement, emotions mixed together with the shock.  "How far?"  He asked softly, words catching in his throat that made him felt all the more compelled to gag, grateful for his sister-in-law when she handed him a small bucket to allow the contents of his stomach to be emptied into.

 

His body and identity weren't a secret to either of his families, having spoken to his husband and a few curious sisters about starting a family.  Leo and Takumi had agreed they wanted children, even though Leo didn't enjoy his body, he found it an advantage to be able to carry children whenever they decided to.

 

"About three months..  Congratulations, big brother."  Sakura said with a gentle smile, Leo's head still tipped into the bucket as things began to make more sense, including the weight gain and his sickness.  "Thank you."  Leo replied in a soft choked out sentence, a small smile unable to stop from forming on his lips.  It would be hard, but he would make it through.  All he had to do was figure out how to tell Takumi.

 

* * *

 

 

When Takumi had discovered he was going to be a father, he had cried.  The Hoshidan couldn't help the tears slipping down his cheeks from the overwhelming joy he felt for being blessed with his husband and child.  Leo had told him the best he could, expecting many different reactions that he didn't receive, although fedling great joy it was a positive reaction.

 

After a few months, Leo's body had grown more to adjust to the growing life and added weight, setting a safer place for himself away from the battles while helping his elder brother with battle tactics.  

 

"Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"  Takumi asked curiously, hands gently resting on the large swell of Leo's stomach, the blond resting quietly with a book against his chest, fingers gently combing through his long ponytail with a low hum in his throat.  Leo was hesitant at the thought of carrying a child unexpectedly at first, but the way his husband looked at him with absolute love and adoration gave him all the reassurance he needed.

 

"We'll just have to wait and see."

 

* * *

 

 

During the time that their child was born, it had been a very long night.  Leo had complained about an ache bothering him when Takumi asked if he was alright, but the blond had been too stubborn to climb into bed and allow healers into the room until he had been doubled over in pain and fluids trickling down his legs as warning to labor when his water broke.

 

When the light of day finally let into the room, both parents were nearly hoarse, Takumi having comforted his husband best he could during the night as he cried and shouted throughout the painful and long ordeal.  Holdig a gently bundled babe in his arms, Leo's eyes glinted with fresh tears, lips curled into a gentle smile while Takumi knelt beside the bed and gently stroked his arm.

 

"Our baby boy."  Came Takumi's hushed voice, lips gently brushing over the sleeping child's forehead, the blond craddling his child like a treasure, a soft chuckle leaving his lips at the small strands of silver colored hair on his head, smooth as silk and gently tucked underneath the soft blanket that shielded him from the morning light and chill.

 

"Our baby boy."  Leo repeated, voice full of love as he watched their newborn sleep soundly, knowing he would soon begin to fuss and need to be checked upon by a healer, but still grateful to have the time to hold their boy in his arms and know that he was a gift to be treasured.  "Do you remember the name we decided on?"  The Hoshidan prince was gentle in his tone and in his touch, single finger gently touching the tiny hand of his son and smiling when he received a nod in response.

 

"Forrest.  His name is Forrest."

**Author's Note:**

> unedited frm mobile


End file.
